


A saga do lobinho e do sanguessuga

by Moonshiro



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Baekhyun e Xiumin podem vir ser uma coisa, Chanyeol é um lobo, Eles deviam se odiar, Fluffy Ending, Jongin é vampiro, M/M, Mas não rolou
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshiro/pseuds/Moonshiro
Summary: Chanyeol se apaixonou por Jongin assim como o Kim se apaixonou facilmente pelo Park. Um ser vampiro e o outro lobisomem era um mero detalhe para os dois, mas não para seus pais. Não. De forma alguma. Baekhyun jamais aceitaria que seu filhotinho fosse corrompido por um sanguessuga de araque e Minseok jamais deixaria que um lobinho sarnento tirasse a pureza do seu filho.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	A saga do lobinho e do sanguessuga

E daí que ele era um recém criado? Céus, já tinham se passado cinco anos! Devia ser o suficiente para que o pai (na verdade seu criador) não ficasse surtando quando ele queria fazer alguma coisa longe dos limites da floresta. Sabia que tinha outros clãs que só queriam oportunidade para machucá-lo, e até mesmo havia os lobisomens que podiam simplesmente lhe atacar, mas… Ele já estava forte, controlado! Ele conseguiria se livrar de qualquer problema que pudesse vir a ter. 

Soltou um muxoxo baixinho, abraçando o próprio corpo que estava envolto por uma capa negra. Ainda que não conseguisse sentir frio - nem mesmo calor - era uma mania humana que não tinha se livrado ainda. Sentia-se completamente grato ao pai, Minseok, porque o mesmo o mordeu quanto estava em seu último suspiro de vida depois de ser atacado por um grupo de homofóbicos quando voltava de sua aula de balé. Mas, ainda assim, queria que o Conde Kim tivesse mais confiança em si. 

A vontade que tinha era simplesmente sair quebrando todas as árvores e pedras grandes que encontrasse pelo caminho. Queria conseguir externar a frustração que sentia de alguma forma e caçar não estava nos planos, considerando que ele já estava bem alimentado. Então, se contentou em sentar na beirada do riacho, colocando os pés nas águas gélidas sem sentir qualquer tipo de calafrio ou mudança de clima. Às vezes, sentia falta do calor.

Pegou algumas pedrinhas ao seu lado e começou a jogar contra a água límpida, vendo-as saltar algumas vezes até afundar de uma vez por todas. Estava tão distraído com aquilo que não ouviu o barulho de galhos quebrando ao seu redor e só percebeu a presença de alguma coisa próxima a si quando um cheiro forte de terra tomou conta do seu olfato.

Rapidamente levantou, ficando em uma posição de ataque. Os caninos estavam à mostra e os olhos vermelhos brilhavam contra o escuro da noite. Foi nesse momento que viu a enorme figura saindo de entre as árvores, o cheiro de dominação se tornando cada vez mais forte. Era um lobo grande, possivelmente da sua altura, com a pele cinza e os olhos azuis que facilmente encontraram os vermelhos do vampiro.

Jongin lembrou das diversas vezes que o pai falou sobre os lobisomens. Licantropos e vampiros tinham um acordo de maneira que pudessem viver em paz, cada um em seu canto. Nunca devia atacar um lobo se não fosse em legítima defesa, e era por esse único motivo que estava parado no mesmo lugar à espera de algum movimento do outro.

O silêncio da noite parecia quase tátil. Olhos azuis contra olhos vermelhos. Aquilo demorou um pouco mais de minutos até que o lobo enorme se tornou uma figura humana. Jongin se surpreendeu ao ver que nada mais se tratava do que um garoto com possivelmente a mesma idade que a sua (no caso a idade dele como humano), e acabou arqueando a sobrancelha quando o garoto simplesmente caminhou até a beirada do riacho e ali sentou, como se nada tivesse acabado de acontecer.

O Kim pensou em dizer alguma coisa, mas no fim apenas sentou do lado do lobisomem e voltou a pegar as suas pedrinhas e jogar na água, sendo seguido pelo recém-chegado. Ficaram daquela forma por longos minutos, Jongin ouvindo a batida do coração do outro, sendo esse o único barulho no local.

— Por que você não me atacou? — O lobisomem perguntou depois de um tempo sem encarar o vampiro.

— Meu mestre sempre diz que não devemos atacar os lobos por conta do acordo. Que devemos apenas nos defender, se for o caso — Respondeu dando de ombros.

— Meu pai diz a mesma coisa. Mas ele diz também que os vampiros sempre atacam, e por isso temos que estar preparados para uma resposta rápida.

— Bom, meu mestre, que também é meu pai, diz a mesma coisa sobre vocês. — Falou voltando a olhar o garoto que seguia distraído observando a água. Será que ele não sentia frio mesmo estando completamente desnudo?

— Eu queria que você tivesse me atacado. Assim eu provaria ao meu pai que já estou grande e forte o suficiente. Que posso tomar minhas próprias decisões dentro da matilha e participar de treinamentos mais perigosos. Mas não…  _ Chanyeol ainda é um filhote e tem que ficar treinando com um bando de fracos _ . — Bufou jogando uma pedra com mais força na água, fazendo-a afundar de uma só vez.

— Eu queria poder dizer a mesma coisa. Mas acho que meu pai só diria que eu fui irresponsável em estar longe dos limites do clã e me permitir confrontar um lobisomem. Céus  _ Jongin, você é um recém-criado, não sabe nada sobre o mundo. Você pode se machucar. _ Um saco! — Bufou repetindo o mesmo ato, mais uma pedra se afundando na água.

— Possivelmente meu pai também teria a mesma reação. Na verdade, se ele imaginar que estou conversando com você agora, ele simplesmente me desceria a porrada.  _ Chanyeol! Vampiros são inimigos naturais dos lobisomens. Não confie em gente dessa laia. Na primeira oportunidade eles vão matar você _ e blablablá. 

— Pais… Por que eles não podem simplesmente perceber que a gente pode dar sim conta das coisas? Às vezes eu me sinto completamente sufocado.

— Eu também. — Chanyeol suspirou. — Seu nome é Jongin, não é?

— Sim. E você é Chanyeol, acredito. — O lobo sorriu levemente e assentiu com a cabeça. — Brigou com seu pai e veio respirar um pouco?

— É, quase isso. Meu pai é o chefe da matilha Byun, sabe? O nosso alfa. Eu sou o herdeiro e possivelmente a pessoa que seguirá a linhagem, e será o futuro líder. Eu tenho que ter aula de mil coisas e é insuportável porque ninguém pergunta o que eu quero. 

— Meu pai também. Ele é o líder do Clã dos Kim. Não sou o futuro líder na linhagem por motivo de… Bom.. Você sabe né? Vampiros, imortalidade e essas coisas todas. — Deu de ombros. — Mas tenho que ter responsabilidades porque nosso clã é isso e aquilo. Tudo muito chato.

— Bom, às vezes eu queria que meu pai tivesse se acasalado com algum ser imortal, e só assim ele viveria para sempre e eu não teria que passar por essas coisas. De ser o próximo a assumir e enfim…

— Acasalar?

— Sim, nós vivemos até o último suspiro com aquele que decidimos acasalar. Meu pai se acasalou com a minha mãe, uma beta. Ela morreu quando eu nasci e tudo mais. Aí você pergunta: tá Chanyeol, e por que ele não morreu quando ela morreu? Aparentemente é porque eu nasci e eu sou um tipo de extensão da minha mãe que lhe permite permanecer vivo. Algo assim. O meu melhor amigo, o pai dele é acasalado com uma Filha da Luz!

— Uma fada?

— Sim! E então o pai dele tem tipo, a mesma fisionomia que a gente. Ele não vai morrer até a tia Seulgi morrer. Só que ela é imortal, né? Uma fada da primavera. Aí é estranho porque o Sehun tem a minha idade e o Tio Jun parece ter a mesma idade que ele, mas é o pai dele…

— Bom, nunca vi vampiros se envolverem com outras raças, então…

— Vocês tem uma coisa de se manterem puros e tudo mais, né? Parece os Filhos das Trevas, os demônios. 

— Ah, mas é porque eles são insuportáveis mesmo. Conheci um demônio e eles são muito chatos. Ficam com essa coisa de “quero pegar sua alma” e irrita. Um dia, joguei um cálice na cara de um. Só não conheci o submundo porque o papai intercedeu por mim. E de qualquer forma? Zero arrependimentos!

Chanyeol acabou rindo com a careta do outro.

— Você é legal, Jongin. 

— Você também é, Chanyeol.

— Você sabe que devíamos ser inimigos naturais, não é?

— Eu sei, mas eu não ligo muito pra isso. Você liga?

— Também não. Quer apostar quem joga a pedrinha mais longe?

— Por favor, sanguessuga, você sabe que eu ganho isso fácil!

— Vai vendo, lobinho… Vai vendo…

[...]

Já haviam se passado mais de seis meses desde a vez que Jongin e Chanyeol se conheceram. Ambos engataram uma amizade que ambos adoravam, ainda que para se ver tivesse que ser escondido, porque sabiam que os pais jamais permitiriam aquele tipo de relação. Vampiros e lobisomens não são amigos!

Jongin havia chegado primeiro na beira do riacho e já jogava algumas pedras na água quando foi atacado, sentindo os dentes afiados perigosamente contra seu pescoço enquanto era jogado contra uma árvore. Rapidamente se recompôs, indo pra cima da outra criatura, empurrando para longe e correndo para atacá-la, ficando por cima da mesma enquanto segurava suas patas. 

Sentiu o corpo sendo girado e grunhiu, tentando sair do aperto, os caninos à mostra enquanto tentava chutar o peso em cima do seu corpo. Fora completamente em vão, estava encurralado e não conseguiria sair daquele aperto.

— Ok! Ok! Você venceu. — Murmurou desgostoso, recebendo uma lambida na cara. — Eca, Chanyeol. Odeio quando você faz isso. — Falara isso, mas ria enquanto o amigo saia de cima de si e ficava em sua forma humana.

— Nunca mais me chame de filhote fracote, sanguessuga. — Deu língua para o vampiro, que apenas revirou os olhos.

— Há um mês que você não ganhava, Chan. Do que você está falando? Você me pegou desprevenido dessa vez. E já tem uma semana que eu não me alimento.

— Blablablá, não me alimento tem uma semana e blablablá. Aceita sua derrota, Nini!

— Você é muito chato. Não vou ser mais seu amigo. — Jongin também deu língua para o lobo, que riu presunçoso.

— Você só tem a mim de amigo, querido. Você nunca vai me largar.

Jongin revirou os olhos e não disse nada, porque no fim, aquilo era verdade mesmo.

— O que você trouxe hoje? — Chanyeol perguntou curioso enquanto o Kim caminhava até uma mochila.

— Um grimório. Peguei na biblioteca do papai. — Explicou, tirando o livro de dentro da mochila, com cuidado. — Não tenho contato com ninguém que saiba de magia branca, mas eu pensei que se você entregasse para sua tia, ela conseguiria encontrar algo que possa ajudar o Sehun.

— Você roubou um livro da biblioteca do seu pai para poder achar alguma cura para o meu melhor amigo? Você disse que odiava o Sehun!

— E não gosto. — Falou em uma careta. — Você sempre fica me infernizando por causa desse garoto e me irrita. Mas não aguento mais te ver triste porque ele está doente, então achei que isso podia servir de alguma coisa.

Chanyeol abriu um largo sorriso e apertou o Kim em um abraço, típico abraço de cachorro, quase espremendo todos os ossos que o vampiro tinha no corpo. Jongin não recusou o abraço, e jamais recusaria. Vampiros tinham uma tendência de ser frios e distantes, mas ele gostava do calor que Chanyeol lhe passava.

— Eu vou levar pra tia Seulgi sim. Obrigado, Nini. De verdade. O Hun é quase um irmão pra mim e ele tá ficando mal com a ideia de talvez nunca mais se transformar em lobo. Ser híbrido traz esses problemas…

— Tá! Mas não precisa ficar falando do Sehun o tempo todo, Chanyeol. 

— Por que não? Eu falo de você o tempo inteiro para ele. Tá que ele diz que é chato, mas eu não ligo.

— Você falou de mim para o Sehun?? Você é louco? Se sua mati…

— Jongin, calma. — O lobisomem riu. — Ele não vai falar para ninguém. Eu confio no Hun. De verdade. 

— Mas pra que você foi contar pra ele, Chan? Qual a necessidade? — Perguntou levemente irritado.

— Ah… Eu meio que… Precisava de… Conselhos? — Respondeu meio sem certeza, levemente envergonhado, as bochechas ficando coradas. 

— Conselhos? Sobre o que? — Jongin perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

— Hm… A gente?

— A gente? — Jongin repetiu. — Você ainda acha que não devíamos ser amigos, é isso?

— Não! Não, Nini. Não! Você sabe que não ligo pra isso. Que eu não me importo de você ser um vampiro. É… Mais complicado.

— Não vejo nada pra ser complicado, Chan. O que tá acontecendo, hein? Tá com medo do seu pai descobrir? Tudo bem, eu vou embora e não apareço mais. — Ditou em um tom magoado, já dando as costas para o lobisomem, mas sendo impedido pelo mesmo.

— Não Nini! Por favor, não vá embora. Não é isso. Não tem nada a ver com isso. — Murmurou, puxando o Kim para perto de si, fazendo-o ficar a sua frente.

— Então o que houve? 

— É só que… Eu meio que… Ai, Nini. Eu gosto de você, pronto, é isso!

— Mas eu também gosto de você, Chan. — Jongin piscou os olhos vermelhos, completamente confuso.

— Não. Eu gosto de… De gostar. Mesmo. De… Querer acasalar com você. — Confessou quase num sussurro, olhando para os próprios pés.

Jongin ficou estático com a informação. Os olhos arregalados, a boca abrindo e fechando sem saber ao certo o que dizer.

— Você… Você quer acasalar comigo?

— Não… Não agora. Depois da cerimônia de maioridade, eu queria que fosse, hmmm… Você.

— Você não devia se acasalar com uma ômega ou coisa assim? — Chanyeol revirou os olhos. — O que? Foi você que disse!

— Eu tava tentando te causar ciúmes, idiota!

— Você que é um idiota. Você me machucou com isso. — Socou o braço do lobo sem muita força. — Achei que você tinha que ficar realmente com uma ômega e eu não teria qualquer chance com você!

— Chance de que?

— De ficar com você. De… Acasalar com você. 

— Então você…

— Sim. Eu também gosto de você. Sinto vontade de acasalar com você, mesmo sendo um vampiro. — Murmurou constrangido, só não ficando corado por não haver sangue correndo em seu corpo.

— Sério? Mesmo? — Chanyeol perguntou com um enorme sorriso. Se tivesse na forma de lobo, seu rabo estaria balançando de um lado para o outro.

— Mesmo… — Respondeu ainda baixinho, mas com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Chanyeol, sendo o mais agitado, puxou Jongin para um outro abraço, afundando o rosto em seu pescoço enquanto o apertava contra seu corpo. Jongin não tinha qualquer cheiro, o que era normal nos vampiros, mas o Byun podia jurar que ele exalava algo que o fazia ficar bem.

De maneira natural, os dois se encararam, e mais natural ainda foi a maneira como ambos os lábios se encostaram de uma forma completamente pura e singela. Os braços do Kim estavam rodeando o pescoço do Byun, enquanto os braços do mesmo seguravam com firmeza a cintura do vampiro.

Ficaram naquele encostar de lábios pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, e quando se separaram um largo sorriso estava pintado no rosto dos dois. As duas criaturas, que deveriam ser inimigas naturais, que deveriam estar exalando raiva e agressividade, se encaravam com admiração, exalando o mais puro amor.

[...]

Estava escutando atentamente tudo que Minseok falava. Um enorme quadro com várias fotos tomava conta de toda a parede daquela sala. O vampiro explicava sobre as diferentes denominações, repetindo várias vezes quando repassava os clãs rebeldes, que seguiam as próprias regras e não se importavam com as leis e o tratado das criaturas que fora acordado há milhares de anos atrás.

— Lembre-se Jongin. Por mais que os Filhos da Luz nos odeiem e que os Filhos da Lua nos queiram mortos, o tratado existe pra ser respeitado por todos. Os Filhos de Nephilim são os responsáveis em fiscalizar e ter certeza que todas as criaturas estão em paz. Por isso nunca dê espaço para ninguém, principalmente os lobisomens, te fazer escorregar. A vontade deles, o tempo inteiro, é que pareça que estamos quebrando o tratado. E não quero isso.

— Entendi, papai! — Respondeu prontamente, mas querendo rir. Só conseguia pensar em Chanyeol toda vez que Minseok falava sobre os lobisomens.

— Vossa Graça. — Uma voz interrompeu a aula e Jongin viu um dos criados entrar. — O líder da matilha Byun está aqui e insiste em vê-lo. Agora. 

Jongin sabia que se tivesse uma alma ela teria saído do seu corpo naquele exato momento. Por que o pai do Chanyeol estava ali?

— O que diabos esse cachorro sarnento quer aqui? — O Conde grunhiu já impaciente. — Venha Jongin. Vamos ver o que esse lobo quer no nosso território.

Jongin seguiu Minseok, mas tudo o que queria era correr para o mais longe possível. Quando chegou no alto da escadaria e viu Chanyeol, sentiu uma pontada no coração. Estava encrencado, e pior do que aquilo, tinha certeza que seria proibido de ver o namorado.

— Posso saber porque estou tendo o prazer de sua presença em meu castelo, Byun? — Minseok perguntou em seu mais puro deboche quando terminou de descer as escadas.

— Eu vim te dar um aviso antes de te denunciar no conselho maior, Conde Kim. — Respondeu agressivo.

— Um aviso? — Tornou a sorrir debochado. — E precisou trazer um filhotinho a tiracolo?

— Não dirija sua palavra ou seu olhar ao meu filho, Conde Kim. Já não bastasse enviar um dos seus criados para tentar corrompê-lo! — Rosnou, olhando Jongin dos pés a cabeça.

— Primeiro, lave sua boca antes de falar do meu filho, Baekhyun! — Minseok falou em pose defensiva. — E duvido muito que Jongin tenha feito qualquer coisa. No mínimo seu filho, que deve ser mal educado, deve ter aprontado algo e jogado para cima do meu.

— Ah, por favor, Conde Kim. Se vamos falar de má educação, que falemos de vampiros. Seu filho não só corrompeu o meu, como ainda o tentou levar para o lado da magia negra com um grimório.

— É magia branca, papai. — Chanyeol murmurou baixinho.

— Calado, Chanyeol. Calado.

— Eu só estava tentando ajudar o Sehun. — Jongin murmurou baixinho, com um bico nos lábios.

— Quem é Sehun, Jongin? — Minseok perguntou arqueando sobrancelha, a face completamente séria.

— O melhor amigo do Chan… — Respondeu dando um passo pra trás ao ver a raiva estampada nos olhos vermelhos do pai.

— Chan? Quem é Chan, Jongin?

— Sou eu, Conde Kim. — Chanyeol levantou a mão, completamente envergonhado. Não queria ter conhecido o sogro dessa forma.

— Por que o seu filho está de conversa com o meu filho? — Minseok perguntou irritado enquanto Baekhyun colocava a mão na cintura.

— Agora pronto! Seu filho que vem incomodar e você quer jogar a culpa no meu?

— O seu filho que deve ter ludibriado o meu pra conseguir um dos meus grimórios! 

— Não papai, eu dei ao Chan de boa vontade. — Jongin interrompeu, já cansado daquela troca de acusações. — Não queria que o melhor amigo do meu namorado continuasse doente.

— Do que o que, Kim Jongin? — Minseok perguntou a ponto de ter uma síncope.

— Nunca que um sanguessuga seria namorado do meu filho!

— Mas eu sou, papai. Jongin é meu namorado. — Chanyeol falou num tom firme, cruzando os braços.

— Você não vai namorar um vampiro, Chanyeol. Eu não te criei pra isso! Você não vai, entendeu? — Falou anormalmente sério, encarando o filho. — Deixe essa criaturinha longe do meu filho, entendeu Kim?

— Não se preocupe, Baekhyun. Jongin nunca mais vai ver lobo algum se depender de mim. Nunca mais.

[...]

Chanyeol sentia o peito doer de tanta saudade que tinha do Kim. Já fazia um mês que fora proibido de encontrar o vampiro, e mesmo que quisesse vê-lo, não podia simplesmente iniciar uma guerra entre lobos e vampiros. Amava sim Jongin, mas tinha noção de suas responsabilidades como futuro líder da matilha.

Estava na frente de casa, sentado em um balanço que o pai havia montado para si há muito tempo atrás quando era só um filhotinho. Não balançava, apenas permanecia sentado vendo os filhotes correrem de um lado para o outro, ora como lobos, ora como humanos. Ainda estavam aprendendo a como controlar as transformações.

— Jongdae me falou que você faltou seu treino. — Chanyeol ergueu o rosto para observar o pai que se aproximava. — E ele inclusive agradeceu por isso, porque de um tempo para cá, você simplesmente se deixa apanhar de qualquer outro lobo.

— Não consigo me concentrar. — Disse dando de ombros, voltando a olhar os próprios pés.

— Chanyeol, você nã…

— Eu sei pai. Eu sei. Eu sei todas as minhas responsabilidades e eu prometo que irei cumpri-las. Mas não agora. Agora eu só estou triste e eu queria ao menos ter o direito de estar triste. Será que o senhor pode me permitir ao menos isso?

Baekhyun suspirou.

— Eu não entendo, Chanyeol. Ele é um vampiro.

— E o que tem? Eu gosto dele, pai. Eu amo ele. Qual o problema de estar com uma pessoa que é diferente? A tia Seulgi é uma fada e o tio Jun é super feliz mesmo sendo um lobisomem!

— É diferente, Chan…

— Não, pai. É uma outra criatura também. É um Filho da Noite. Tal qual a Tia Seulgi é Filha da Luz. Se eles podem ficar juntos sendo frutos de outras raças, porque eu e o Jongin não podemos? Qual o problema? A gente tava feliz, pai. A gente não tava fazendo mal pra ninguém, sabia?

— Eu sei, só que…

— Não pai, você não sabe. Porque se o Sehun hoje está bem e consegue se transformar sem dor é graças ao Jongin. Ele roubou um grimório do próprio pai para poder curar meu melhor amigo, que adivinha só? É um lobo. Então você não sabe de absolutamente nada. Você só se deixa levar por todos esses pensamentos arcaicos e obsoletos. Está preso numa tradição antiga que nem faz sentido. 

— Vampiros são criaturas ruins, Chanyeol. Eles são manipuladores, maldosos. Eles trazem a tristeza em qualquer lugar que encostam.

— O Jongin é um vampiro e me fazia feliz, pai. A única pessoa que está me trazendo tristeza é você, me impedindo de ficar com alguém que eu amo. E adivinha só? Você é um lobisomem.

[...]

Olhava para trás pela milésima vez só para ter certeza que não estava sendo seguido. Ainda que o pai estivesse viajando para resolver conflitos com outros clãs, sabia que estava sendo vigiado. Fora completamente difícil conseguir sair do castelo sem que nenhum criado percebesse sua fuga. 

Atravessou a floresta o mais rápido que podia. Ainda que fosse pego, queria aproveitar o máximo que fosse, e a ansiedade misturada com o tempo de saudade o fazia quase tropeçar e bater em um tronco ou outro.

Um sorriso largo apareceu em seus lábios quando viu a figura já tão conhecida e nem pensou duas vezes antes de correr e pular em seus braços, lhe beijando com vontade, querendo matar toda saudade que tinha.

Seulgi, a fada mãe de Sehun é quem ajudou com aquilo. Fora devolver pessoalmente o grimório para o Conde Kim e agradecer mesmo com toda a confusão feita, afinal, o filho estava bem. Aproveitou a visita para deixar um recado para Jongin sem que o pai percebesse, marcando um dia e local para encontrar Chanyeol. A fada mexeu seus pauzinhos para saber quando o Kim estaria longe do castelo, e se prontificou em ajudar o afilhado a sair da matilha sem ser percebido.

— Eu estava com tanta saudade. — Jongin murmurou manhoso, sem sair dos braços do lobisomem que lhe beijou a bochecha.

— Eu também, Nini. Sehun me deu uma mordida porque não aguentava mais eu reclamando de como estava com saudade dos seus beijos.

— Hey! Só quem pode te morder sou eu. — Resmungou, deixando uma mordidinha no pescoço do Byun, sem forçar o canino.

— A mordida dele não foi de amor, isso eu posso te garantir! — Falou num meio sorriso, sentando no chão e puxando o Kim para sentar no seu colo. — Como você está?

— Agora que tô contigo, eu estou feliz. Fiquei boa parte do tempo trancado, tentei fugir algumas vezes mas o papai sempre descobria antes que eu conseguisse sair de fato do castelo. Depois ele me chamou pra uma conversa séria sobre começar uma guerra com os lobos, e então desisti de tentar ir para o riacho.

— Eu entendo. Não precisei ser trancado, as minhas próprias responsabilidades me trancaram. Mas a Tia Seulgi decidiu me ajudar e consegui escapar hoje. Está tendo fogueira na matilha e eu menti falando que queria ficar na cabana. Não tenho tanto tempo assim, mas podemos aproveitar um pouquinho!

— Então me beija, Chan… — Pediu manhoso, encostando ambos os lábios até de fato ser beijado pelo namorado.

  
  
  


— Você sabe que o Conselho vai querer abrir uma audiência, não sabe? 

— Eu sei. Eu vou… testemunhar a favor. O Chanyeol está feliz assim e acho que eu seria um pai terrível se mudasse isso. — Baekhyun murmurou, olhando o filho que fazia cócegas no vampiro. — A mãe dele sentiria muita decepção se soubesse que estou deixando nosso filho infeliz.

— Jongin ainda é muito novo pra entender a vida. — Minseok falou num suspiro. — Mas ele carrega uma tristeza nos olhos muito parecida de quando o encontrei quase morto. Isso me deixou muito mal.

— Acidente?

— Não. Um grupo de garotos bateu nele porque ele era gay. Eu decidi transformá-lo porque achava injusto um garoto tão novo perder a vida vítima de pessoas que não tinham nada a ver com o que ele fazia da vida dele. Depois percebi que eu estava sendo como essas pessoas… Então…

— Você só o permitiu ser livre. Eu entendo. — O lobisomem suspirou. — Não estou satisfeito que meu filho se envolva com um projeto de sanguessuga, mas se é o que o faz feliz…

— Você acha que eu estou satisfeito do meu filho estar se envolvendo com um vira-lata, Baekhyun? 

  
  
  


— Nini, não faz assim, uh? — Murmurou rouco, segurando a cintura do namorado que agora deixava beijos molhados no pescoço pálido.

— Por que não, amor? — Perguntou baixinho, deixando agora mordidas.

— Porque nossos pais estão assistindo e é constrangedor saber que eles estão nos vendo dessa forma.

— Eles ainda estão espiando a gente? — Perguntou afastando-se minimamente do lobo.

— Desde o momento em que você chegou aqui. 

— Você acha que eles realmente aceitaram que a gente fique juntos? — Perguntou esperançoso.

— Bom, eles nunca irão admitir. Mas estamos aqui tem mais de duas horas e eles não fizeram nada. Acho que é uma aprovação indireta.

— Isso me deixa tão feliz. Não queria ficar longe de você, Chan.

— Nem eu queria ficar longe de você, Nini.

  
  


[...]

Chanyeol estava completamente sujo de lama. Como havia chovido na noite anterior, quando fora treinar luta com o Sehun, acabou se sujando inteirinho, e mesmo quando se transformou em humano de novo, a sujeira estava lá, firme e forte. Tudo que queria era ir até o riacho e tomar banho para tirar toda aquela sujeira, mas não podia ir lá sem autorização prévia do pai, porque aparentemente o Byun mais novo só ia lá pra encontrar Jongin.

O que não era lá bem uma mentira…

— Tio Dae, você viu o papai? — Chanyeol perguntou balançando os fios cinza, tentando tirar ao menos um pouco da sujeira.

— Na frente da cabana central. Ele tá bem puto…

— Ihh… O que foi que eu fiz de errado dessa vez? — O lobisomem perguntou com um biquinho, fazendo o mais velho rir.

— Nada, querido. Na verdade a raiva dele é com os Kim. Novamente.

Chanyeol revirou os olhos e bufou. O pai realmente não falava mais nada sobre seu relacionamento com o Jongin. Claro que o lobisomem não entrava no território dos vampiros e Jongin nunca tinha pisado na aldeia, mas se encontravam quase sempre na floresta e estavam cada vez mais felizes com o relacionamento.

Mas desde então, Baekhyun simplesmente se estressava com a mínima coisa que algum vampiro fizesse. Quase todo santo dia, o pai estava reclamando da existência dos Filhos da Noite, de uma forma que estava enchendo o saco até do próprio Chanyeol, que já não aguentava mais.

De fato o pai estava muito puto. Via pelos olhos lilás brilhando enquanto o mesmo bufava, andando em círculos. Chanyeol até respirou fundo preparando-se para enfrentar a raiva do pai, seja lá no que fosse dessa vez.

— O que houve, pai?

— O que houve? Aquele Kim, eu… Argh… Eu vou quebrar o pescoço dele assim que eu tiver oportunidade. — Rosnou e Chanyeol segurou a vontade de rir.

— O que o Conde Kim fez dessa vez, papai?

— Ele jogou um monte de animal morto no início do território. Tirou todo o sangue dos pobres coitados e deixou lá com um recado para aproveitar a carne. Ele acha que somos o quê? Urubus? Comemos carniça? Quem gosta de gente morta são eles, que já estão mortos!

— Ele deve ter feito na melhor das intenções, pai. Talvez ele achasse que a carne tivesse alguma serventia. — Deu de ombros.

— Uma porra. Eu conheço o Minseok, Chanyeol. Eu conheço a racinha dele. Ele é um imbecil. Fez só para me provocar… Ah, mas isso não vai ficar assim não. Não vai mesmo!

— E lá vamos nós…

[...]

— Uma denúncia no conselho? Sério, Byun? Sério? — Minseok grunhiu assustando Jongin que estava completamente concentrado em seu livro.

— O que houve pai? O que o líder Byun fez? — Jongin perguntou ainda levemente perturbado do susto que levou.

— Ele abriu uma denúncia contra mim porque invadi, escute só, dois milímetros do território dele. Dois MILÍMETROS, Jongin. — Falou exasperado, balançando o papel que havia recebido.

— Deve ter sido algum erro de informação, papai. O conselho vira e mexe erra em alguma coisa.

— Não, Jongin. Você não conhece o Baekhyun como eu conheço. Eu conheço a racinha dele. Ele é um imbecil. Fez só para me provocar… Ah, mas isso não vai ficar assim não. Não vai mesmo!

— E lá vamos nós…

[...]

Já havia transcorrido um ano em meio a todo aquele caos. Chanyeol passou pela sua cerimônia de maioridade e agora iniciaria treinamentos mais focais para que pudesse assumir o lugar do seu pai nos próximos anos, quando fosse o momento. Jongin fora autorizado a entrar na matilha e assistir tudo como presente de aniversário, e aquilo sem sombra de dúvidas fora a coisa mais incrível do mundo.

Claro que o Conde Kim também fora, já que recebera um convite formal e Minseok ainda não confiava plenamente na vida da sua prole entre os cachorros sarnentos. Tirando uma farpa ou outra, não houve qualquer tipo de confusão e os dois, Jongin e Chanyeol, não poderiam estar mais felizes.

Ainda se encontravam na floresta porque ali era o lugarzinho deles, e se sentiam melhor daquela forma. E claro que as coisas estavam esquentando cada vez mais, Chanyeol agora de fato era um alfa e seus hormônios borbulhavam em seu sangue, ainda mais quando Jongin estava em seu colo raspando os caninos em seu pescoço.

Foram flagrados em uma dessas sessões de amassos pelos pais, e ambos temendo um corrompimento do seus filhos, determinaram que fossem vigiados uma vez ou outra, seja por lobos ou vampiros, sem que pudessem ter um momento de paz para finalmente acasalar.

Naquela noite, Jongin praticamente empurrava Chanyeol pelos corredores escuros do castelo. O pai estava novamente em uma viagem e Baekhyun aparentemente também teve algum compromisso. Como era algo de clã, o castelo estava completamente vazio, e Jongin achou que seria perfeito levar o namorado para a sala secreta para que pudessem, finalmente, ter a primeira vez deles.

— Aqui, achei a porta! — Jongin falou animado, quando finalmente encontrou o lugar. Tirou a chave do bolso - chave essa roubada do pai - e colocou na fechadura. — Nem consigo acreditar que nossos pais viajaram na mesma semana.

— Não fala deles agora, Nini. Tô louco pra te beijar! — Chanyeol murmurou e Jongin riu, finalmente abrindo a porta. 

Antes mesmo que os dois pudessem começar uma sessão de amassos e colocar para fora toda a carga de hormônio que estava guardada em seus poros, foram surpreendidos por um outro casal se agarrando em um beijo quase violento em cima do sofá.

— Pai? — Chanyeol e Jongin perguntaram chocados, ao mesmo tempo.

Baekhyun praticamente voou em direção a parede tal foi o empurrão dado por Minseok quando ouviu a voz dos dois garotos.

A expressão de choque de Jongin e Chanyeol se converteu em uma maldosa. O Byun abraçou o Kim por trás e apoiou o queixo em seu ombro.

— O Conde Kim não estava resolvendo problemas de um clã, Nini?

— Sim, Chany. Assim como o Líder Byun estava resolvendo problema com matilhas vizinhas, não era?

— Sim… Não sabia que seu pai era lobisomem da matilha vizinha.

— Nem eu sabia que seu pai era vampiro de um outro clã. Que estranho, não é?

— Jongin, filho… Não é o que você está pensando.

— Não estou pensando que você tá dando uns pegas no Líder Byun. Não mesmo!

— Não tá acontecendo nada entre mim e o Kim.

— Claro que não, pai. Você? Se agarrando com o Conde Kim? Puff… Piada pronta.

Jongin e Chanyeol estavam a ponto de cair numa crise de risos enquanto Minseok e Baekhyun estavam absurdamente pálidos, com os cabelos bagunçados, assim como as roupas.

— Relaxa pai, a gente não viu nada! — Jongin murmurou rindo. — Foi uma ilusão coletiva, certo Chan?

— Claro. A gente bateu a cabeça enquanto corria. Foi só isso! — Respondeu numa risada.

— Sim, isso é coisa da cabeça de vocês. — Minseok murmurou sem jeito.

— Apenas um sonho! — Baekhyun acrescentou.

— Vem, vamos pro meu quarto. Não vamos continuar nesse lugar que alimenta esse delírio coletivo!

— Você vai pra onde, com quem, Jongin? — Minseok cruzou os braços, a expressão irritada.

— Não vai não, Chanyeol!

— Pai… Isso é coisa da cabeça de vocês. — Jongin cantarolou.

— Apenas um sonho! — Chanyeol acrescentou rindo, antes de pegar na mão do namorado e sair correndo.

— KIM JONGIN!

— BYUN CHANYEOL!

— Isso tudo é culpa sua, seu sanguessuga filho da puta sexy!

— Minha? Você que veio me seduzir, seu lobinho de quinta categoria!


End file.
